Lost is Just a Part of Your Path
by SoulessRobot
Summary: "What the hell are you doing here shit swordsman? I told Luffy to leave!" Sanji's face was a perfect mix of shock and fury. His eyebrows couldn't decide if they wanted to shoot up into his hairline or hover angrily on top of his eyes. Zoro huffed, "No the question curly browed idiot is what the hell are you doing here?" Or a whole-cake island Au where Zoro goes with Luffy.
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding Invitation

This day had just went from crazy to insane and Luffy hadn't even shown up yet Nami thought. Big Mom's Pirates had shown up one of them had shot the other for showing emotion and revealed himself to be one of the twelve Supernova's and another crazy powerful guy just like her captain. She really didn't know how they had got to this point. The only thing that really summed up the situation they were in was 'Wow that escalated quickly.' Seriously what the hell kind of devil fruit led to a Castle Man? It didn't matter now they were stuck in Bege's insides and it looked like a posh house.

She shifted on the floor inside Gang Bege checking how loose the chains were. "Damn," she muttered under her breath. Bege certainly knew what he was doing and he hadn't underestimated any of them. Chopper, Brook, and Caesar were chained in seastone off to her right. All they could do is sit there like good hostages and watch the conversation play out between Sanji and Bege. Nami was so sick of being a hostage, she thought that would have ended after that two year training gap, but she really couldn't stand up to all these monsters in the New World.

Sanji had his back turned to them and she couldn't read his expression but she'd never heard Sanji use that tone before. His shoulders were shaking the more Bege talked about the Tea Party Invitation. The conversation was muffled stray words and phrases floated across the room but not enough for Nami to put together what was going on.

Then Sanji turned and walked over and knelt next to her. He slipped a folded note into her hand. His face was serious and the only thing he said was, "Please just trust me on this! I didn't want to hide this from you guys." He grinned but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Nami recognized that smile. It was the same smile she'd used when she worked for Arlong. It was the same smile Robin had when she tried to leave the crew. It was a smile of suffering and it just looked so wrong on Sanji's face. His smile was meant to be goofy, to be lecherous, and to be sincere.

"Sanji," she started, her voice wavered and she swallowed down her concern. "What's going on?"

He looked her right in the eyes, "I've got to go put an end to all this. I didn't think my past would catch up with me like this…" he said as he pulled out a cigarette. He fumbled with the lighter for a minute she could see his hands shaking. Something was wrong so very wrong.

"This is my own problem Nami-swan. But I'll be back for sure, so say hi to them for me." Before she could even grasp what was going on there was a whoosh of air around her and she was flying out the door.

She landed on the ground, hard. Chopper and Brook landed beside her and Sanji's smiling face was the last thing she saw before the door in Bege's stomach closed.

"CASTLE TANK!" Bege shouted as his legs transformed into tracks and he beat a hasty retreat away from Zou.

"Sanji!" she yelled. She could hear Brook and Chopper shouting next to her. "That idiot! That total moron!" Nami looked down and grimaced.

Brook stood and dusted off his suit. "Even if we did catch up, I have a feeling he won't be coming back." Brook said ominously. Nami couldn't help but agreeing with him as she looked over to the note he had written for them:

To you Bastards,

Gonna go meet some girl. But I'll be back.

-Sanji


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

"He had a sort of resigned look on his face when he said it. I hope he's alright." Nami said as she looked down.

Chopper could see her picking at her dress as she spoke. He was glad that Nami had taken over explaining what had happened to Luffy he wasn't sure if he even knew what to say about what happened with Sanji. His eyes prickled with the threat of tears and he rubbed his hooves furiously across his eyes. Now was not the time to cry.

"He was adamant about how against the idea he was," Brook added. He paused his fingers tapping absently on the grass. With just a skull it was sometimes hard to tell what the skeleton was thinking. "And that's exactly why…" his voice lowered slightly and his eyeless sockets roamed around the faces of the crew landing on Luffy's, "I think… What if he can't escape the marriage?"

Chopper's ears perked up at the thought. If Sanji was in trouble it was their jobs as nakama to get him out of it. He lifted his head from the distraught ball of self pity he had curled into. He was a doctor damnit! And if Sanji was in pain it was his job to treat it. His sniffling quieted and he heard himself say, "That's right knowing him, he's probably of thinking of cutting himself off! Sanji would never leave us willingly!" With every word his voice grew louder and more certain. Sanji was one of the kindest and most giving people the reindeer had ever met, but he was also prone to self sacrifice.

"What?!" Luffy shrieked. Chopper flinched back from the sudden piercing yell. The captain had been sitting cross-legged and silent up until this point, his hat shadowing his eyes. He was uncharacteristically focused and serious while the trio explained where Sanji was. The palms of his hands pressed into his legs."Stop talking crazy Chopper! Sanji can't quit our crew he's not leaving us!" Luffy's unwavering certainty at the declaration echoed in his voice.

"Luffy," Chopper whispered in awe. It was times like this that Chopper remembered that Luffy really was the captain.

"I think these relatives of his," Usopp started. "They're the real key to all of this." Chopper couldn't help but nod his head in agreement with Usopp. Chopper had always assumed that Sanji was an orphan like most of them since he had never spoken about his family. Sanji's family was a mystery Chopper had never even known existed.

"That's right we know very little of Cook-san's childhood," Robin, who had been passively listening up to this point, joined in, "But I can't help but feel I've heard the name Vinsmoke before." Her eyebrows drew together as she concentrated. If anyone would have information it would be Robin she was their archeologist after all.

A resounding crack echoed throughout the forest clearing. Nami had hit a tree with her closed fist. Her knuckles were a torn mess from the friction againist the bark. Her hand was getting more purple by the second and blood began dripped down her fingers. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If only we were stronger we could have held them off until you guys came." tears brimmed in the corners of Nami's eyes threatening to spill. She viciously wiped at her eyes. Chopper walked over to her his short arms surrounded her as he latched onto her for a hug. He hated feeling powerless and he knew Nami did too. Nami held him stroking his fur.

Chopper could tell she wasn't crying anymore but her lips were downturned and her usual light caramel colored eyes looked dull. She stared past him as he whipped out his medical kit and began applying an antiseptic to her knuckles.

Robin's expression was a grim frown,"Nami," She said, "Sanji's the one that didn't give you any options. You and Chopper and Brook aren't to blame for any of this. It was his choice."

Chopper couldn't stop the sobbing this time,"But Robin," He blubbered, "What if we never see Sanji again?!" Ugly tears rolled down his cheeks and his blue nose was dripping dampening his fur. Chopper couldn't imagine a ship without Sanji.

"Then that's that." Zoro said. Chopper's head snapped up and he glared at Zoro.

"Oi Zoro don't be so heartless!" Chopper roared, his fur bristling angrily as he let go of Nami to glare at Zoro. That did nothing to disturb the calm aura Zoro seemed to be giving off. He looked completely peaceful. He was leaning back resting against a tree with his hands folded neatly under his head. He looked comfortable his one good eye closed as if he were about to take his afternoon nap. Chopper's nose twitched in irritation, he couldn't believe Zoro! Didn't he understand the situation Sanji might be in! Didn't he care?! The little reindeer felt his mouth begin to open angry words coiled and ready to spring.

Just as Chopper was about to unleash the torrent of anger at Zoro. Zoro cut him off, "Did you guys forget we're on a fast track to a fight with Kaido. Everything we've done since we got to the New World has been to piss him off! What do you think he's just gonna overlook us wrecking Donflamingo? It'll just be a matter of time before they're hunting us down. That's if we don't get to them first. And that shitty cook goes and gets involved with Big Mom!" Chopper's jaw clicked shut stopping his train of thought cold. Zoro… Zoro wasn't wrong and this wasn't the first time he'd been level headed and practical in emotional situations just like in Water Seven and, Chopper shuddered, Thriller Bark.

"Like any of that was his fault! Don't make light of his own problems!" Nami yelled, her fists were clenched at her side, the look she was shooting Zoro with was pure poison.

"Nami be careful with your knuckles," Chopper warned. He shivered glad Nami's glare it wasn't directed at him. Nami could go from a summer's day to a raging sea storm in an instant and even if he empathized with what she was saying Chopper couldn't help but feel sorry for Zoro.

"Quit making excuses for curly cue." Zoro shot back, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Zoro," Nami's tone softened and she deflated from her aggressive posture. "I just have a really bad feeling about this whole thing. Sanji just had this look on his face...I can't describe it."

Zoro cracked his eye open and looked at Nami but didn't say anything. Silence filled the hollow as the crew gave uneasily glanced around. The tension was palpable.

"Okay! We're never gonna figure it out by just sitting here! Let's go find Sanji and ask him!" Luffy said with a grin his previous seriousness gone. It was like a warm tropical wind had just rolled in brushing the cold front away.

"Yon-kou, Yon-Kou, Luffy." Usopp said as he smacked the side of Luffy's head for emphasis. "Big Mom is a Yonkou! She's in a completely different level than us! She's a monster!"

Franky nodded in agreement with Usopp, "C'mon Luffy," he said. "We can't just go in there without a strategy! We'll get crushed and that would make for a very un-super day!"

"Well then we can just sneak in!" Luffy said, bouncing up and down in excitement.

Nami facepalmed audibly before saying: "Ugh Luffy! Do you even know what the word sneak means?"

"It's like a ninja! Nami," Luffy said with conviction.

"This is such a bad idea." Nami sighed in defeat. Nothing she could say could change his mind now not when Luffy had that look on his face.

Author's Note: Yay! I made it over a thousand words this chapter! I really don't like short chapter's so my goal for this story is going to be 1000-2000 word updates. And whoowhee is it hard work trying to write a conversation between 8 people. Please let me know how my dialogue and characterization is going. I'm hoping to have this story finished pretty quickly hopefully wrapped up by Thanksgiving. Making it my first finished story ever! Also I do try to proofread but I'm not known to be detail oriented so please let me know if anything is off as always please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3: Set Sail

A few hours later and the crew found themselves in Zou's temporary hospital as Chopper checked on Nekomamushi and Pekoms. Chopper ran around fussing and scolding people for removing bandages and moving around too much. The rest of the crew wandered about, Usopp and Franky went to discuss some new invention, while Brook and Robin went out in search of tea. Zoro was resting outside the main patient's room napping against a wall. His three swords situated between his folded legs. Meanwhile Luffy and Nami made their way over to Pekoms. His bandaged form was resting on a bed his sunglasses still perched on his nose.

They stood at the foot of Pekoms's bed and Luffy grinned at him and said, "Hey Lion-guy! Tell us about Big Mom and Sanji."

Pekoms nose scrunched up in mild surprise. He paused for a moment before he answered, "Big Mom she's one of the Yonkou as you can imagine. She marries people into her family to create alliances, nearly all of her subordinates are her children. Sanji has the Vinsmoke family name and there is no doubt Mama wishes to create an alliance between her pirates and Sanji's father the leader of the Germa 66."

Nami's head tilted in interest,"Sanji's Dad?" she questioned. "What sort of person is he? Sanji's never mentioned him before."

"I've never met him personally. But the Vinsmoke family…" Pekoms began carefully, "Well to put it simply they're a family of assassins."

"Assassins?" Nami said, her eyes widening in surprise. "I never would have guessed...Then what's all this about a tea party?"

"To put it simply Blackleg Sanji was blackmailed. You can never refuse a tea party invitation from Mama." Pekoms gruff voice answered. He shuffled a bit in his bed sitting up so he could meet the two strawhats gazes.

"Blackmail?" Luffy asked, as he casually picked his nose.

"People who have refused Mama in the past, well a box is then sent to them," Pekoms voice was low, "And when they open it they'll find the head of a loved one. It could be someone from your crew or from a certain restaurant in the East Blue, either way this is certainly what would have happened to Blackleg." Luffy's face darkened at the response. Nami let out a shocked gasp and then reached out and grabbed Luffy's arm in reassurance.

"So that's why Sanji had no choice but to go" Nami said. Well as terrible as a head in a box was at least they know Sanji hadn't left willingly, It was a larger plot that he'd had no control over Nami thought. And understanding Sanji's reasoning relieved her somewhat.

"Nami," Luffy started, his expression grim at the threat to his crew. A note of command filled his voice as he said, "I'm going alone."

"What?! No way Luffy!" Nami burst out. "There's no way you can get there on your own." Her voice was raised with her hands on her hips as she argued. She'd be damned if she was gonna let her captain go off into danger alone on their ship without her, the navigator. He'd be sunk before sunset. And she shuddered at the last memory of when Luffy went to rescue someone alone. Sanji wouldn't be another Ace. No, Nami thought she'd go with Luffy to standby him.

"But Nami," Luffy replied his face drawn into a serious expression. "Remember what Zoro said, If we all go we could be starting a war and we can't do that right now. If I go with Pekoms we can sneak in and get Sanji back."

"No Luffy," Nami said shaking her head, "Maybe we can't all go but some of us should still go with you. Me especially, I'm the navigator you'll never make it without me. And don't forget about my other title I'm the catburglar too. If anyone can help steal Sanji back it'll be me!" Nami finished with a grin.

She could see Luffy considering her argument for a minute before he replied, a grin spreading back to his face "Okay Nami you can come too!"

Then Luffy in his boundless energy was rushing out of the room. His sandaled foot had just cleared the doorway as he prepared to rush down the hall and towards the Sunny.

"Oi Luffy," Zoro said quietly from his spot on the hallway floor. His good eye was still closed but as Luffy screeched to a halt and turned towards Zoro it opened lazily. His grey eye looked up and met Luffy's grinning face.

"Shishishi." Luffy laughed, as he walked closer to Zoro. "Zoro you're here? Did you hear everything just now?"

"I did." he said simply.

"Betcha're all worried about Sanji huh?" Luffy reasoned his head bobbing, a sage look passed over his face.

"Don't make me kick your ass." Zoro replied angrily his mouth twisting into an aggressive snarl. Luffy's face passed back into his default grin.

"Luffy I'm coming with you." Zoro said, there was no room for argument in his voice.

Captain and first mate made eye contact and the world seemed to slow. The two stared at each other intently, an unworded understanding passed between them. Luffy made one small nod to Zoro, "Okay." was all he said. Then Luffy turned and his sandaled feet were running back down the hallway and away from Zoro.

Between the tempest, the heat, and Luffy's cooking Zoro was really really regretting his decision to go search for Sanji. Luffy had as captain decided to take Sanji's place in the kitchen, probably so he could steal food easier Zoro mused. But then on their first day Luffy had forgotten he left the oven on and the kitchen and a large portion of the food had turned into a blackened smokey mess. Man was the cook gonna be pissed about that when he got back.

The rest Luffy had mixed into his 'Secret Random Curry' Zoro had taken one bite and nearly spat it back out. It took all his discipline as a swordsman to swallow and reach his fork down for another bite. The rest of the group had similar looks of despair as they stared at dinner. Pekoms made some comment about being in hell while Brook prodded the jam floating in the pot with his spoon making some joke about how this would kill him if he wasn't already dead. -Skulljoke!- Nami just stared at the bubbling pot with fish floating in it and covered her nose at the smell. Chopper and Pedro had tears in their eyes as they sampled the concoction. Then they proceeded to spit the liquid out and rapidly brush their paws across their tongues to remove the flavor.

"Bunch of ingrates." Luffy grumbled as he raised a large spoonful of the curry to his mouth, "I went out of my way to make all this for you guys. Sheesh." Then he shoved the whole spoon in his mouth. Some say the resulting blech could be heard all the way back to the redline.

"We told you!" The crew said as Nami smacked the back of Luffy's head.

"Sanji would be so mad if he saw this disgusting mess." Chopper scolded.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to make us something edible," Nami said. "For 50 berries each of course." Berry symbols filled her eyes.

Nami crossed the blackened mess of the kitchen and headed towards the pantry. She flung open the door and screeched, "Luffy what happened to all the food?!" Scattered boxes and dumped bags lay all over the pantry, empty.

"Haha, well I messed up a bunch," Luffy said, rubbing the back of his head. "Cooking's a lot harder than I thought."

"You used up an entire week's worth of ratios for one meal!" Chopper, Brook, and Nami said synchronization. Looks of identical horror covered their faces as they huddled together.

"What the heck are we supposed to eat now!"Chopper screamed, "We're gonna starve! Sanji save us!"

"Would you all sit down and shut up!" Zoro yelled, from where he was still seated at the table. A vein throbbed on his forehead, as he clutched a fork in his hand. Ugh Luffy really he thought. "It's pretty apparent what we're gonna have to do. Luffy no more cooking for you," he said.

"Awww, but Zoro," Luffy whined.

"No Luffy, if you ever set foot in the kitchen again I will shove whatever burned monstrosity you make down your throat even if it kills you!" Zoro threatened, his eyes flashed at the dangerous warning.

"Nami," Zoro called, "See if you can find something left in the pantry to make this mess edible. Since we don't have much food left we can't afford to throw this out." Zoro reached his fork down and took another bite of the curry.

Author's Note: Wow I had to think really hard about who to include in the rescue party without bringing too many people, man was that tough. I really like carrot as a character but I have no confidence in being able to write her well, so sadly I left her out. And since Zoro was going somebody had to stay behind. Also I have no idea what color Zoro's eyes are supposed to be if anyone knows please let me know and I'll fix it. Next chapter should feature some Vinsmokes popping on the scene. As always read and review.

In summary this is who went and stayed:

Went: Zoro, Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Pedro, Pekoms, Brook

Stayed: Franky, Robin, Usopp, Carrot,


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

Despite all Zoro's hard work at wrangling Luffy they still ran out of food in a few days. It was unavoidable between Luffy's appetite and the lack of cook there really wasn't much he could do. The weather certainly didn't help as it alternated between ferocious sea storms that required rapidly shifting the sails and an intense humid heat that trumped even the deserts of Alabasta everyone was miserable.

Luffy, Chopper, Pekoms, and Pedro were put on fishing duty as Nami watched the skies and Zoro manned the crow's nest.

"IHM STRVING SNJI HLP ISS CREEME!" Luffy called out through his dry cracking lips.

The minks were practically sweating through their furs. They'd been fishing for hours when Luffy finally felt a quick tug on his line. He yanked his rod back and a huge purple fish leaped out of the ocean. The fish had a spiked crest along its back and a gaping mouth filled with sharp teeth. Luffy stretched his arm back behind his head, it stretched and then he pulled it forward and sucker punched the fish in the face. It made a squelching sound as Luffy stretched out his other arm to loop around the fish and drag it back to the Sunny.

"FOOOODDDDDD!" Luffy declared his eyes sparkling in anticipation.

Relief filled everyone's faces and Zoro let a small smile filter across his face.

"Awesome…" Chopped stared mesmerised. "But Luffy is it even edible?" Chopper asked, "Here I think Sanji kept a book somewhere let me get it." The tiny reindeer said as he scampered across the deck towards the ruined kitchen.

"Where are you book?" Chopper muttered to himself as he dug through Sanji's wooden cupboards in the back of the room. He tossed things behind him as he searched. "Ah here it is!" He said as he pulled the last book from its place in the cupboard. "Alright now, let's see purple spiked fish where are you?"

"LUUUUFFFFYYYY!" Chopper called. He ran out towards the deck as fast as his legs could take him. Good thing he had thought to look the fish up Chopper thought to himself, someone might have died if they'd just eaten that fish without thinking.

"Luffy don't eat the ski-" Chopper's words stopped short with the sight that met him on deck. The crew was gathered around the fish. Zoro slicing the fish into stripes. Nami berating Luffy to let her cook the fish first. And Luffy...Luffy was stuffing his face with fish skin, his belly bulging out past his shorts with the amount he had already eaten. "The skin's poisonous." Chopper finished lamely.

It took a minute, everyone just stared at Chopper and blinked a couple of times. "AHHHHH the skin's poisonous Luffy ate the skin! Someone call a doctor! Luffy's gonna died!" Chopper cried as he rushed around the deck.

Nami stared at Chopper, then turned and went back to piling the strip of meat Zoro had cut onto a plate. "Serves him right the glutton." She said.

Zoro shrugged and then cut the rest of the skin off the fish and flung it into the ocean. "Oi Nami," he called, "I want some sake with my fish."

"Come on Chopper eat some food," Nami nagged. She pushed a plate of grilled fish towards him. The rest of the crew was already greedily stuffing their faces and raving about Nami's seasoning abilities.

Chopper took the plate, poked the food about before he brought a piece of fish up to his mouth, "Mmm Nami this is so good." He gushed. Next to Chopper Luffy was stretched out on his back, his eyes rolled back in his head and foam dribbling out of his opened mouth. His breath was shallow, but every now and then he would softly mumble something that sounded like meat.

"Nami we need to find an island soon. We're low on medical supplies and look at Luffy." Chopper flicked his hoof at their mess of a captain twitching on the deck.

"I know Chopper," Nami said running a hand through her hair as she looked out towards the sea, "But I can't just make an Island appear. Besides the entry in that book said instant death the fact that it's been a couple hours and he's still breathing is good."

"Yeah I know but we can't just expect Luffy to pull through this on his own!" Chopper argued his voice filled with concern.

"Stop worrying Chopper." Zoro ordered, "Luffy got himself into this idiotic situation just do all you can for him no one expects more. Besides Luffy's strong there's no way poison is going to do him in." Zoro's assurance calmed Chopper somewhat, Zoro's confidence in him was always something that brought him back from excessive worry.

"That's right! And you remember Punk Hazard Luffy has a crazy resistance to poisons!" Nami added her voice light despite the tightness in her eyes. Chopper could feel his spirits lift that's right Punk Hazard Chopper thought. Luffy...Luffy was going to make he was sure.

A few hours later dark clouds formed over the ship and white shapes began falling from the sky.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Nami started holding her hand up to touch the falling moisture, "Wait this isn't snow," she said rolling the fluffy thing between her fingers, "This is cotton candy. How strange."

"What Nami?! Did you say it's raining cotton candy?" Chopper asked excitedly. He dipped his head back, opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to catch the falling flakes. "Wow it really is cotton candy! This is amazing! So good!"

Pekoms spoke up from where he was sitting on the lawn, "This is a sign we're approaching Mama's territory. This is the famous cotton candy snow. Blackleg is a few days ahead of us and has likely arrived already."

"Oi," Zoro called from the crow's nest. "I see something ahead."

'Ring...ring' echoed across the deck. The den-den mushi shook from its spot on the ship railing. Nami glanced over, "Who could that be?"

"It seems they've found us already." Pekoms spoke, "Just hide yourselves and I'll follow protocol to get us pass this scouting ship."

"You think they might have medical supplies or an antidote?" Chopper asked cocking his head at Luffy who was still sprawled out unconscious on the deck.

Soon enough the foreign ship was closer. Zoro was just beginning to make out the ship's shape through the cotton candy snow. That… that looked like a giant snail ship Zoro thought as two giant snail eyes stared at the Sunny. 'It's the Germa 66's ship!' Zoro heard from below. Germa 66 Sanji's family huh? Well this should be interesting, Zoro thought as he reached out for with his haki.

He was definitely better at armament haki as that had been what had saved his life when he fought all the humandrals on Gloom Island. But in cases like this his observation haki wasn't too shabby either. Zoro sat in the crow's nest, kneeling in a meditation pose. He took a few calming breaths, closed his good eye and then focused. From the darkness white flames flickered to life on the other ship surrounding the people onboard. He could feel well over a hundred presences flickering to life on the ship he flared his haki and felt the other life forces flicker back. No one too strong on board so far. Then he felt it two beacons blazing towards the front of the ship. It was strange both presences felt cold and apathetic, but there was something familiar about one of them. Zoro flinched back when he realized what it was, one of them, one of them felt like Sanji. But where Sanji felt like burning passion this was cold, distant and unnatural.

Zoro let out a deep sigh and opened his eye. This meeting seemed like bad news to him, especially with Luffy out of commision he thought. Well best to get this thing over and either pass peacefully or cut their ship in half. With that thought Zoro grabbed his swords and jumped down from the crow's nest.

"Why have you come here strawhats?" boomed from a snail speaker aboard the Germa ship.

"Move! Move!" Nami screamed, "Furl the sails! We're gonna hit!" The crew rushed around the deck taking the sails. The Sunny pulled right and just barely skirted around the snail ship, slowing to pull alongside the Germa snail.

"Is that…?" Nami whispered as she looked up to the bow of the snail. Two hooded figures stood on the opposing ships bow. Even at this distance with the hood covering most of his face. Nami couldn't help but stare. Under the hood she could clearly make out a curling eyebrow. "That is...Sanji! Sanji! It's good to see you!" Nami said waving at him, a smile gracing her face.

"Wow to think we would be reunited so soon Sanji." Brook uttered.

"Sanji! It's bad!" Chopper babbled, despite the tears of happiness staining his fur. "Luffy ate some poisonous fish! Do you have any antidote on board?"

While the rest of the crew shouted their excitement at the hooded figures on board. Zoro stood silently behind the wheel of the ship gazing up at the two people above. He frowned.

"You keep calling me Sanji," a male voice replied, as the figure reached his hand up to the hood, "But you've got the wrong guy. Though we do look alike so I can't say I blame you." With that the figure flipped his hood back revealing a face that was identical to Sanji's.

"Wha-" Brook started his jaw hanging open in surprise. Nami held her hand over her mouth in surprise her eyes wide in shock.

"My name is Yonji." the man stated.

Zoro felt himself lean forward and his mouth open involuntarily as he looked at the man. He definitely looked like Sanji. He had the same stupid dartboard eyebrows there was no doubt the two were related. But then on the man's head he saw hair a similar shade of green to his own. This this was very strange Zoro thought. When Zoro had reached out with his haki he had expected something, but it wasn't this.

"His face is the splitting image of Sanji. He even has the same eyebrows!" Chopper cried, "Must be his younger brother." Chopper muttered under his breath.

"My relationship with Sanji is none of your business," Yonji said his eyes trailing across the strawhats. He paused on Nami his eyes transforming into hearts and his face scrunching up into a lecherous expression. "Whoa what a babe!" He yelled.

There was a synchronized smack as all the strawhats facepalmed to the familiar response. "Definitely Sanji's younger brother." Nami concluded.

A few more moments of gawking at Nami and then Yonji spun on his heel. "Raise sails." he called, "We have no reason to remain here. Let's go."

"Wait Sanji!" Chopper yelled, desperation in his voice.

"I'm not Sanji!" Yonji yelled back, anger evident in his voice. "For crying out loud my hair's as completely different color!"

"But Luffy," Chopper started hysterically as he stood on the railing, "The rash is spreading and his resistance is falling. Please we're only asking for an antidote!"

Luffy's face was turning a dark shade of purple and a red rash was dotted across his body. His breathing was faint and gasping Chopper could still hear a faint heartbeat but it was fading fast.

"Please! We've used all of ours and none of them seem to be having any effect!" Chopper tried again.

"If you really are Sanji's little brother please help us save Luffy!" Brook implored.

A harsh laugh echoed across the two ships. "Sucks to be you guys!" Yonji barked back, "I'm not the type of man that goes around saving people. How about you losers try stealing it from me like real pirates?"

"What a meanie!" Chopper yelled from the rail of the Sunny. His face was scrunched up in anger.

"How cruel saying that type of thing with Sanji's face. He might look like Sanji but they're nothing alike! I hope you fall over and die!" Nami roared, her fist shaking at Yonji.

"All we have to do is take it from you? Sounds like a piece of cake to me." Zoro's voice was even, but there was dark undertone as he stepped towards the edge of the ship. His right hand was resting on Wado Ichimonji and a malicious grin staining his face. "So you want a fight lookalike?" he asked.

"Who does this stupid moss ball thinks he is?" Yonji said his lips pulled back in a sneer.

"Wait Zoro…I didn't really mean it! Don't actually kill Sanji's little brother." Nami said worriedly. Zoro glanced at Nami and drew one of his swords pointing it at the Germa snail ship.

"He's the one who set the ultimatum Nami. He made his bed now it's time for him to lie in it!" Zoro stated as he unsheathed the Wado and pulled his arm back. Before Zoro could release an attack there was a yell and a crash. Then Yonji went flying from the deck and there was a loud splash as he landed in the ocean.

"What's going on up there now?" Nami questioned as she glanced up nervously, momentarily distracted from whatever nonsense plan Zoro was thinking. Behind Nami there was a gentle squish as someone landed on the grass.

"Hmm." Zoro grunted as he sheathed his sword. His eyes staring at the new figure who had appeared on deck.

"Who is this now?" Pedro asked. On the Sunny stood a beautiful woman with pink hair. She was dressed in some sort of butterfly costume with springy shoes. Her costume vaguely reminded Zoro of Vivi's outfit back on Whiskey Peak. Meant to distract people with clashing colors and patterns while she attacked. Something about this person instantly put Zoro on his guard. She was a woman, but that certainly didn't make her any less dangerous.

"I'm sorry for my stingy little brother. He really has no manners and is rotten to the core." the woman apologized as she smiled at everyone on deck. Zoro couldn't help but stare at her eyebrows perfect spirals curling delicately above her brown eyes. The only difference was that while Sanji's spirals faced right this woman's faced left. Zoro let out a slight snicker. How weird was the bloodline if that was the distinguishing trait Sanji shared with his siblings?

"Little brother? So you must be Sanji's sister. Wow so pretty you even have eyebrows like him too!" Chopper gushed, momentarily distracted from tending to Luffy.

"REIJU!" Snarled Yonji as he splashed out of the ocean. He was dripping and his green hair lay flat against his scalp. "DAMN YOU! HOW DARE YOU SHAME ME LIKE THAT!"

"Oh silence little brother. You're doing a fine job of shaming yourself without my help." Reiju replied cheerfully with a little wave.

"Is it just me or is he floating?" Pedro asked. He pointed his paw out and Yonji seemed to be jumping through the air. Before he landed on the deck of the Sunny and stalked over towards Reiju.

"The Germa are a technologically advanced army." Pekoms explained,"You can see why Mama's after their power."

"The Vinsmokes… that was the name of a clan of royals that ruled the North Blue with an iron fist while I was still alive. Are these the same?" Brook asked as he glanced over to Reiju.

Yonji began trying to kick Reiju as she gracefully dodged. Zoro looked at the spectacle and couldn't help but think that Sanji would never try to kick a woman. This whole meeting with his siblings kept getting stranger. Zoro couldn't justify it. Sure Tashigi might be the spitting image of Kuina, but they also acted the same. It was weird but he'd gotten used to it. With Sanji's siblings it's like he fell into some strange nightmare where everyone had the cook's face, but no one acted like him.

"Yes, in a prior era the name Vinsmokes was synonymous with evil itself." Pekoms said.

Reiju knocked Yonji flat with a kick to the face, then turned back to Brook. "Oh Mr. Skelton it seems you are quite well versed on our history." Reiju joined them a delicate smile remained spread across her face. "Yes we are that same clan. The Germa are a nation without a land though we are still considered royals." Just as Reiju finished Luffy let out a visceral cough.

"Hmm I see this is quite severe." Reiju said as crouched down to inspect Luffy. She poked him a couple times in his face. "Let me guess he ate a purple spiked stone fish from the hot-hot sea."

"Whoa how did you know? You must be super smart just like Sanji!" Chopper said excitedly. Zoro felt himself withhold a snort at the notion of Sanji being smart.

"Poisons happen to be one of my favorite delicacies." Reiju giggled, "Though I'm glad you think I'm smart. Here let me have a taste." With that Reiju leaned over and pressed her lips to Luffy's. Zoro opened his mouth in shock. That... that was not what he was expecting, then he grinned at the thought of how pissed the cook would be when he found out Luffy kissed his sister.

"Wait no stop! If you suck out too much poison you may die!" Chopper cried as he rushed towards her and Luffy.

"The rash is being transferred to her!" Nami concluded, shock in her voice.

"No fair I want a kiss too though I have no lips! Yohohoho" Brook joked.

Zoro twitched he felt it more than saw it. It was just a sudden alertness and then he was moving. His sword sliding from his sheath to block a fist aimed at Reiju's head. Wado stopped the attack and Yonji blinked in surprise.

"I don't care who you are. You try attacking my captain while he's unconscious again and you won't have any limbs left!" Zoro growled, letting his killing intent slide across his aura.

Yonji blinked again then his face was sliding into a smirk and a kick was headed towards Zoro's head. Zoro whipped out his second sword and parried the attack.

"Oh you're pretty good for a peasant this'll be fun!" Yonji chuckled, glee apparent in his voice. Zoro growled and continued to block. It wasn't hard per say but this guy was more irritating than the cook and a lot weaker too. Zoro could hear Chopper from somewhere behind him talking to Reiju.

"Luffy's rash is gone completely!" Chopper noted, "Are you okay Reiju?"

"Yummy! Of course I'm okay," Reiju said licking her lips with a smile. "That was an excellent meal."

Luffy sat up glanced at Reiju smiled and said. "Hi Sanji! MAKE FOOD PLEASE!"

"That's not Sanji she's clearly a woman!" Nami said smacking Luffy, "That's for being an idiot and almost dying! She save your life Luffy."

"Thanks then," Luffy said nodding his head, " So who is she?"

"You have my sincerest thanks for taking care of my little brother all this time." Reiju said bowing her head slightly. "You see Sanji ran away when he was very young and my father has been searching for him all this time. Which is why when we saw his most recent wanted poster Father had the conditions of the bounty changed from Dead or Alive to just Alive."

"Meh I don't really care about all that. " Luffy said shrugging before he turned and looked at her seriously. "But Sanji's sister we want Sanji back. He's our nakama." Luffy had that determined look in his eye as his hat shadowed his face.

"See what you've done sister. You've saved our enemy." Yonji yelled from his fight with Zoro. "And you Pekoms you're with big mom's crew but you're hanging around with her enemies?"

"Shut up Algae head! If you have time to yell at other people you must not be taking this fight very seriously," Zoro said as he let loose a downwards slice. He was so done with this punk Sanji lookalike. He sheathed both his swords lightning fast and let his fist fly straight into Yonji's face. Yonji's eyes widened slightly as he flew off the Sunny and crashed back into the Germa's ship.

"Quite the arm you've got there Mister Swordsman," Reiju commented.

Zoro grunted in response.

"Point taken pirate. I think it's time me and my brother go." Reiju said leaping back to the Germa ship in a single jump "For now let us say that we have seen nothing. But I would advise that you let Sanji be." Reiju peeled Yonji off the side of the ship where he had landed and pulled him onboard.

"Tell your brother when he wakes up that his kicks are even more pathetic than the Cook's. And next time he should think twice about who he's attacking or he might find himself cut in half." Zoro threatened a dark smile on his face.

"Hmm," Reiju smiled, "I'll be sure to tell him. For now let us say goodbye. Good luck straw hat I hope we do not see you again." Reiju let out one parting wave, then the Germa ship was fading back into the Cotton Candy Snow.

"Well that was weird," Nami said.

Author's Note: Hey so this is the longest chapter to date over 3,500 words! I originally wanted to split this chapter but it just wasn't cooperating. I really wanted to finish up the meeting between the strawhats and the Vinsmokes, but there was so much to include I might have gotten a bit carried away. Anyways let me know what you guys think, especially with the fight scenes. Expect the next chapter to take a little bit longer, it'll probably be up around Friday. Next time will feature the strawhats arrival on whole cake island.

Just to let everyone know I've got around 13 Chapters planned for this fic but it might go up. And yes I'm hoping to have it done by thanksgiving! Also I don't know if I mentioned this but I'll be cross posting all my stories on archiveofourown with the same user name if you prefer that platform. Shout outs and thank yous to the two reviews I've gotten it's super helpful (not to mention motivating) to hear people's thoughts about my writing and what needs improvement. If anyone wants to be my beta or proofreader on this or any future fic please PM. Anyways hope you all are enjoying this.


	5. Chapter 5: The Bride

Zoro was napping on deck when he heard Pekoms yell something. Really, did everyone on this ship have to be so loud? He cracked his eye open and saw the lion mink standing rigidly on the bow of the Sunny. He stretched his arms up yawning before climbing onto his feet to go see what all the fuss was about. As he got closer, he could make out Pekoms words. "Straw Hats! We're finally approaching Totland." Pekoms shouted. "I'll talk to the guardsman to allow us to pass inspection - but you guys need to stay out of sight." Finally, Zoro thought, we're getting somewhere. It's not that he didn't like the Ocean, because he loved it as any pirate learns to love the sea. No, it's just with emotions running rather high on this rescue mission - especially since meeting Sanji's siblings - the Sunny was beginning to feel a little crowded. Zoro would feel glad to have his legs on solid ground again and be getting somewhere. Nami's voice pulled Zoro out of his musings. "Totland?" Nami was asking, "What exactly is Totland?" Zoro leaned across the Sunny's railing and stared out at the ocean as he listened to Pekoms explain Big Mom's base. "There are 34 islands in total surrounding Whole Cake Island, collectively this is called Totland. Each island has its own chancellor and speciality. Almost all the Chancellors are children or relatives of Big Mom. So, you should avoid causing trouble at all costs. Our first stop will be Chocolate Town to resupply." Pekoms explained. "Chocolate Town, why do they call it that?" Chopper asked as he subconsciously licked his lips. Since the whole incident with Luffy being poisoned, everyone was feeling a little hungry and Chopper had always had a sweet tooth anyways. Now, he was practically drooling just at the mention of chocolate. "I'm sure you'll see when we arrive." Pekoms said mysteriously, "Right now the lot of you need to get out of sight." With that the Straw Hats went scurrying around deck for a hiding place. Chopper ran to hide in the tangerine trees. Brook said something about making tea and wandered towards the burnt-out shell of a kitchen. Nami had to physically drag Luffy into the cabin so he couldn't stir up trouble, despite his pleas of wanting to see what an inspection looked like and if there was food. Zoro shrugged and headed back up into the crow's nest for some afternoon training. Soon enough Pekoms was left standing on the bow alone.

There was a large gated wall that encircled Chocolate Town's harbour and as the Sunny sailed closer, a guardsman dressed in a card uniform poked his head up over the wall. "Halt who goes there?" he called down from the wall. Pekoms folded his arms across his chest and growled out, "It's me. I have commandeered this ship for Mama." The demeanour of the card guardsman shifted completely as a lazy smile floated across his face. "Oh, Sir Pekoms how nice," the guardsman said cheerfully. "Did you bring Mama a sweet surprise too?" Pekoms nodded his head, "But of course. What kind of subordinate do you take me for? It is a surprise however, so I would prefer if you don't mention seeing me here. I want to give it to Mama as surprise at the Tea Party." The guard instantly began bobbing his head in agreement. "Yes, yes. No problem, you're so thoughtful Pekoms it's a wonder all the girls don't fall for you," the guard said swaying slightly on his feet. He looked about ready to swoon at the gesture. Pekoms barked out a laugh and waved. The gates to the harbour slowly opened and the Sunny sailed through until the guards' tower was out of sight. They pulled into an empty cove and anchored the ship. Once everyone was back out on deck, they couldn't help but gawk at the Island. "CHOCOLATE!" Luffy yelled as he jumped off the ship. He began running around and shoving different parts of the island into his mouth. "Yummy!" he exclaimed. "Luffy! Get back here! Haven't you learned anything about just eating things without knowing what they are!" Chopper nagged as he rushed after Luffy. He transformed into his deer form and sniffed carefully at his surroundings. "Hmm it really does smell sweet." "Shishi," Luffy laughed as he stuffed his face, "Come on Chopper, try some! It's so good!" Luffy then proceeded to shove a whole glob of chocolate into Chopper's mouth. Soon enough Luffy and Chopper had devolved to having a Chocolate fight. Flinging pieces of chocolate at each other in between stuffing their faces. "No way…" Nami said with disbelief. "It is edible, the whole island is edible." "That's right Straw Hats. This is Mama's power and empire. Welcome to Chocolate Town. As you guys seem to have figured out this whole island is made from Chocolate. It's called Cacao Island." Pekoms said as he caught one of the flying chocolate pieces and began nibbling on it. "Each of the islands has a different specialization, this one's is chocolate but there's also Nut Island and Gummiland and a bunch of others." Zoro felt his mouth drop. Of all the strange things, this was crazier than Skypiea. A giant sweet island. All he could think was yuck. He didn't even like sweets. "Do they have a meat island?" Luffy instantly asked. "Of course not, you idiot! Mama only likes sweets!" Pekoms said and Luffy's face fell momentarily in disappointment. Chocolate Town itself was just as strange as the harbour. From the deck Zoro could see hundreds of people bustling around with baskets and children. But even the town was odd he thought. Not just the buildings that seemed to be edible but the people themselves were weird looking. Chopper appeared to be on the same train of thought as Zoro, "Whoa everyone looks so different here! I can smell a bunch of different species even minks. Do they all live here?" Chopper asked as peered at the town. "Yes, that's part of Mama's dream to make a place where everyone can live together, just like a wonderland." Pekoms said. "So cool!" Luffy exclaimed and he then began to wonder away from the ship and closer to town a grin spread across his face. Zoro jumped over the railing and landed gracefully in a crouch. Hmm, at least the ground wasn't sticky, he thought as he went to follow Luffy. "Now remember, this isn't a vacation. We need to get the supplies and leave as soon as possible, so hurry back to the ship!" Pekoms called to Nami. She had, along with Chopper and Brook, been changing clothes and sorting through hats and head coverings to make disguises. "I see you three are ready to go. Now what's taking Straw Hat and the swordsman so long to change?" Nami glanced at Chopper and Brook before replying, "Luffy and Zoro? Didn't you know they already left." "What?! They haven't listened to a thing I've said?!" the mink said furiously. "No! They better not cause trouble! What do you think will happen to me if anyone finds out I'm the one who brought you guys here?" "I'm sure it'll be fine." I hope, Nami thought. "Zoro's with Luffy, and as long as they don't get lost everything will be alright." "Pekoms! Pedro! You guys stay here and guard the ship. We'll go into town and buy some food and medicine to restock." Nami said pony tailing her hair and pulling a hat onto her head. Then Chopper, Brook, and herself climbed off the ship and headed towards the town. "How will we find Luffy and Zoro in all these people?" Chopper asked as he looked around and sniffed. "I can't even smell them over all the sugar in the air. Wow! All the shops are made of candy! Look Nami, that one has graham cracker walls!" "Don't worry, Luffy's gonna stick out like a sore thumb. We'll just follow the screams. It's Zoro we have to worry about." Nami replied. "But you told Pekoms that Zoro would help Luffy keep a low profile." Chopper protested, his face aghast. "Oh that? I was lying. He looked so concerned but as you should know, there's no use worrying about something you can't change. Luffy's a force of nature, there's really not much we can do about him getting into trouble." Nami said with a shrug. "AH! SOMEONE'S EATING MY CAFE! HELP!" "See? Case and point. Luffy's that way" Nami said pointing to the street off to their left. "Yohoho, our captain sure is something else. I don't know anyone else that could eat a building." Brook chimed in as they continued their stroll at a leisurely pace. "Nami, I think it best that Chopper and I shop while you go handle Luffy." "Sure, leave me with the hard job while you two go and spend all my hard-earned money," she huffed. "But you're right. If either of you two go with Luffy, you'll probably just get him into more trouble. You probably would have eaten that Cafe if you'd went with him earlier. If you find Zoro, make sure you keep a leash on him and drag him back to the ship." By the time Nami found Luffy, he looked like a balloon ready to burst. An official looking man dressed in blue with a baton was yelling at him. "Were you responsible for this?" the guard asked. "Who am I kidding? The evidence is all over your face! I'm going to have to write you up!" The man stepped menacingly forward. Just as Nami was preparing to step up and do some damage control, a feminine voice rose from the crowd. "How could you? You promised to eat up everything!" a young woman stepped past the murmuring crowd, hands on her hips. She was wearing a long white skirt with a pink frilly top. Her long brown hair was pulled into two ponytails and bangs covered her forehead. Nami blinked. Had Luffy made a new friend since they landed? It wasn't unusual, but even for him that was quick. Nami stared at the scene of the destroyed Cafe as the woman began talking again. "I was most proud of these Coco-biscuit bricks and you've just left them!" The woman picked up one of the said bricks and shoved it into Luffy's mouth. A cry of delicious rose from him as he fell backwards chewing. "Oh, I see my apologies Miss Pudding! So, this one was just a dismantler that was hired to take down the building?" the guard asked an awkward smile plastered on his face. "Yes sir. I hired him to eat the cafe before the ingredients went bad." the woman replied. Her name is Pudding? Nami thought. Huh, strange name. The guard put his hands up and began waving the crowd off, "I'm really sorry for the chaos caused everyone. This isn't a crime scene, so please go back about your business." The crowd dispersed quickly, and the guard turned to go before swiftly turning back around. "Before I forget, congratulations on your upcoming marriage Lady Pudding!" How lucky, Nami thought as she rushed towards Luffy. Did that guard call her a lady though? Luffy was still a pudgy ball sitting on the ground with his signature grin, "So your name's Pudding? Thanks, you really saved my butt!" Nami smacked him. "She wouldn't have had to save you if you could think with something other than your stomach for once! By the way, where's Zoro? I thought he was with you." "Shishishi, I didn't see him, so he probably got lost again." Luffy laughed as his ridiculously fast digestion kicked in and his belly shrunk. "Oh, wow you sure must run through food fast," Pudding noted as she stared at Luffy. "And I really should be thanking you for saying my creation was delicious!" A blush stained Pudding's face in pride. "I don't mean to be rude Pudding, I appreciate your kindness for saving this idiot," Nami said as she jerked her thumb at Luffy. "We would love to stay and chat with you longer, but we have somewhere urgent we need to be." "Where are my manners!" Pudding started. "I should have invited you home for tea not chatted out with you in the middle of the street! Father would be so ashamed! I haven't even asked you your names yet! I'm a terrible host!" Pudding exclaimed as she kneeled on the ground and folded her hands together in a prayer. "Father please forgive me!" "Haha you're a funny lady! I'm Luffy I'm gonna be kin-" Nami shoved her hand over his mouth muffling the rest of his response. "Luffy? Did you just say Luffy? Like Straw Hat Luffy?" Pudding asked her eyes wide in shock. Crap, Nami thought. "You two need to follow me quickly!" Nami gulped. Great just her luck, this could be bad. "Yup," Luffy said past her hand as he stretched himself out of Nami's grip. "Come on Nami let's go with Pudding she seems nice!" Nami opened her mouth to respond but Luffy and Pudding were already ducking into an alleyway. Seriously, how was Luffy not kidnapped as a child? It probably had a lot to do with Ace, she thought. Probably all to do with Ace in fact. When she slipped into the alley, Nami heard Luffy say, "What so you're Big Mom's daughter?! And you're gonna marry Sanji?" Luffy had his mouth open in surprise and Nami's jaw dropped too. Now that, that was not what she had expected. Oh boy this could be so bad. "You guys are Sanji's crewmates, aren't you?" Pudding asked as she grasped Luffy's hand. "What are you even doing here? How did you even make it past the tarte inspection?" "We came to get Sanji back!" Luffy said staring at Pudding as if he dared her to get in his way. "Oh, thank goodness!" Pudding sighed. "I've been so worried about Sanji since I met him. He's a wonderful gentleman, but I can tell that he's very sad. I don't want to bring him sadness as his wife, and I can already tell that his heart belongs to another."Pudding glanced at Nami and Nami felt herself blush. This lady must be a little misguided if she thinks I'm Sanji's love, she thought just as Pudding continued. "That's why I can't go through with this marriage." Nami found herself shocked at the last statement. What was Pudding going to do? Would she turn them in? "Here," Pudding said as she pulled a napkin out from her shirt pocket and began to draw, "If you follow this route…" She said showing Nami a series of island shaped dots and directions. "It's known only to us siblings. It should allow you to get to Whole Cake Island unnoticed." "But why would you want to help us?" Nami asked. "I guess you could say it's for my own selfish reasons." Pudding stated as she handed the napkin to Nami. "I've always dreamed of falling in love on my own. But Mama… she always arranges her children's marriages to bolster her pirate crew. But if I try to bow out of the wedding, Mama will never forgive me! If you guys steal the groom before we get married though? Well, there's nothing I could have done about that." Pudding finished, a small sly smile on her face. This was a girl after Nami's own heart. "Yosh! Okay Nami let's go back to the Sunny now! We've gotta find Sanji so he can cook me meat!" Luffy said tugging Nami back towards the main street. "Tomorrow, let's meet on the Southwest Coast of Whole Cake Island. I'll bring Sanji to meet you!" Pudding yelled after them. "Just follow the map!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As soon as they returned to the mainstreet Nami had to talk Luffy out of slingshotting them across the entirety of Chocolate Town. Reminding him, with her fists, what the word stealth meant. They managed to make it back to the ship fairly quickly. Luffy was so focused on the proposition of seeing Sanji the next day that he didn't even look twice at another edible building. When they climbed up the rope onto the deck of Sunny Nami was surprised to see Zoro there. She figured they would have to search all over the island for him. Today really was turning out to be fairly lucky for them. "Captain! Navigator!" Brook called from over by the door to the bathroom, "We may have a problem." "Pekoms is missing." Pedro said appearing in the bathroom door. "What do you mean? He isn't here? Weren't you with him the whole time?" Nami asked incredulously. Well there went their luck. "Maybe he got lost or something," Zoro chimed in. "Zoro not even you could get lost guarding a ship," Chopper said. "Nami, Zoro, Brook, Luffy! Come quick there's something scrawled in the bathroom!" Pedro said. "What's it say?" Luffy asked as the crew all crowded together in the small bathroom to stare at something scratched in the tile floor. "Turnback." Brook read aloud. "How ominous. Yohoho, I'm getting chills down my spine." "A warning?" Nami questioned as she turned towards Pedro, "Did Pekoms write this?" "I honestly can't say Miss navigator" Pedro replied his paws tapping his sword restlessly, "I was guarding the ship when suddenly I heard a splash. Then something hit me over the head and I was knocked unconscious. When I awoke Pekoms was not on the ship and I found this in the bathroom." "Turnback, huh. Probably means something bads gonna happen if we keep going ahead." Zoro voiced a smile finding its way onto his face at the thought. "Wah how scary! Oi Zoro don't smile at that! I don't want anything bad to happen." Chopper cried as he rushed out of the bathroom. "Yosh!" Luffy said clapping his hands together in decision. "Everyone we're gonna continue on ahead and find Sanji. Things have just started getting interesting. Let's set sail!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ring Ring Ring Ring "Hello," a deep voice answered, "This is Sweet Commander Cracker how can I help you?" A feminine voice flitted through the Den Den Mushi from the other line,"The strawhats have arrived. From what I counted there were at least two of them, it's possible there may be more though. I've sent them to the forest be ready brother." "Thank you for telling me. You've done so well, I'll take it from here, after all I wouldn't want anything to ruin your big day little sister." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Author's Note: I don't know about anyone else but I really can't imagine Zoro eating some fancy sweet dessert. He seems more like a bacon-bourbon kind of guy to me. Originally I thought about cutting Pudding out completely from this story because of what I have planned. But, I think she's an interesting character that sets up some other interesting scenarios and reactions so I decided to keep her part present and intact. Let me know what you guys think. Just as a warning next chapter things are gonna start getting really canon divergent.** **I'd also like to give a big shoutout of thanks to Mythsandchaos for agreeing to be my beta reader for this story and helping me with this last chapter. Also just as a general note I'm going back to edit and clean up some of the earlier chapters just so they flow better. I know I'm the Queen of run on sentences so I'll be fixing that and doing minor grammar editing, but no adjustments to the plot or anything like that. Anyways next time you guys can look forward to the appearance of the mystery forest and finding out what Zoro was up to in Chocolate Town!**


End file.
